


Not Afraid

by xXTrixxiXx



Category: Peter Pan & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 06:06:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18309710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXTrixxiXx/pseuds/xXTrixxiXx
Summary: Just because you've lost your freedom, doesn't mean you've lost your dignity, or your courage.





	Not Afraid

**Author's Note:**

> Hoi this is my first work here that's all for now enjoy!!

Dim light trickles down my skin. Dust clings to each photon and never seems to settle. The room smells like earth and wood. It is mostly dark. The rope tying me to the post in the middle of the room, no, hollow tree, is awfully uncomfortable. It's so itchy and tight.

I don't have to look up to know I'm being watched. I manage in my most sarcastic voice, "Are you gonna keep starin', or are we gettin' down ta business?"

I finally look up to get a good look at my captor. Not that I really can, the light coming from the hole above only seems to hit me. It hits their eyes a little, though. A stunning, emerald color. And another opportunity for sarcasm.

"Amazing set of peepers you got there. Man, the shit you notice when you've been abducted..."

The eyes blink back, a little confused, it looks. They finally fall off of me, down to the ground, then to the light. The figure gets up, and I see a face illuminated for the first time. Well, sorta, anyway. I don't want to show any signs of weakness, so I push my eyes in that weird way to make my vision blurry. If he, that's a he, right? If he is extraordinarily handsome or extraordinarily ugly, I won't react. I keep my poker face on straight as he approaches slowly. He gets so close that keeping my vision blurry will make my eyes water, a definite sign of weakness. I see him now. Definitely extraordinarily handsome, not the other way around. I manage my poker face anyway. How very proud I am of myself right now.

Light freckles and red hair. Not a common look nowadays. He still looks slightly confused. His lips part slowly, and he muses "This is the part where you whimper and beg me not to kill you." The possessive look in his eyes could probably kill me.

"Sorry if I'm not quite the victim I'm cracked up to be." I muse back. What's next?

He chuckles, turning his head away briefly. As quick as it turns back, a knife is dancing at my throat. That stupid smirk plays on his face. "Sure 'bout that?"

"Woaaaah!" I chuckle back. "Did NOT see that coming."

"They never do. But then, they never talk back." The confused expression is tugging at his lackadaisical one.

"Well, gee, I try." I'm running out of snarky comments .

"Aren't you afraid?" Although he had his asshole smile on, his eyes told me that he was genuinely curious.

"No" I whispered softly, the sarcasm mostly at bay, the perfect response. "Not afraid."


End file.
